


A Strangers Smile

by Fairy_blooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I drew art for this, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sad, Sex Work, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, i'm going for indie film vibes - ya know?, implied history of non-con or under age but nothing during the actual time frame of the fic, ino/sai - Freeform, sasuke with anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_blooms/pseuds/Fairy_blooms
Summary: Sasuke works on the streets and every night he sees a cheerful blonde who brightens up his day with a smile._Slice of life: Sasuke as he learns about how to navigate his new lifestyle with Naruto ~
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54
Collections: Alternate Universe Collection based on A Stranger's Smile





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an old fic that I am revisiting. It was originally published in 2012 on FF as a one-shot.
> 
> Anything after chapter one is New Content.  
> I will be adding to it occasionally as the mood strikes me - I have lots of ideas. And now with the COVID thing, I have a lot of free time.

**1.1**

He was younger than all the other guys. Bout' my age, give or take a few years. Usually, they were years older than me, like around the mid-'30s to the early '50s.

I look down at the boy underneath me. He has ridiculously bright blond hair that's proven to be natural by matching pubic hairs. Deep aqua coloured eyes hide behind his messy blond spikes. A small round-tipped nose perfectly sculpted on his slightly tanned skin. He has small dimples too when he smiles. I always watched him from afar but this time I was much closer, so much so that I could see the specks of different shades of blue in his irises and I could count the very light freckles on his face. I could see every strand of hair that made up his golden eyelashes.

He was handsome.

I've seen him at least a hundred times before. At midnight when I would see him walk down the street that I occasionally took post at. He works at the 7 eleven a few blocks down I eventually found out. Every time I took my post on that street, I would see him walk past and he would always shoot me a friendly smile. I always snorted or looked away in response but honestly, it made my days brighter. I started taking that post more often to see him more. Never did I think I would see him like this.

He pushes my bangs away from my sweaty face. Then he moves his soft palms down the sides of my body. He lets them rest on my hip bones holding onto me lightly as I ride him. My hands that are planted flat against his toned stomach are getting sticky from the sweat. This room is too warm. Fucking cheap-ass motels have shit AC. I should be used to the horrible conditions of these motels. I've been in this one in particular at least a few times. What would he think of me if he knew of all the people I might have slept within this very motel? Maybe even in this very room? Would he even care?

I remember the day he caught me doing my job I was mortified. I thought he would stop smiling at me when he found out what I was. Most people would anyways, what I did was shameful to most.

But he didn't.

He smiled like he always did even when he saw me leaning into the window of a beat-up car telling the person in the driver's seat how much it was for how long and what I'd do. Then again maybe he figured it out before he saw me. It was obvious. I mean why else would I be standing on a street corner at midnight?

Either way, he was still nice to me even after knowing what I did.

He stops my hips and flips me on my back harshly but without the brutality, I was usually given. He's now over me instead of under, his blue eyes burn holes in me as he stares. His lips come up to kiss me on the crook of my neck then they move down to my chest and my stomach. I knew he was leaving me hickeys. Claiming me to be his at least for tonight and I let him. I wanted to be his. I wanted to belong to the only person that made me feel like I was there.

How fucking naive of me to hope like that right? To be swept away by some annoying overly friendly blond stranger like some kind of damsel in distress.

~

The day I first found out where he worked was when I happened to run into him at 7 eleven. I remember it was around 8:30 at night. I was craving Doritos so I went there to pick up a bag or two. I didn't notice that he was the cashier till I placed the few bags of chips and an Arizona drink down on the counter

"Hey," He said when he noticed it was me. Then he gave me that signature smile that he always gave me.

His voice was very loud and cheerful. It was annoyingly obnoxious but at the same time, it was soothing because of the friendly tone he used on me like he'd known me for years.

As I said, I'm fucking naïve. It was his job to be friendly to customers plus he seemed like the type of person that would be nice to anyone and everyone. At that very moment, I felt so special. Of course, I'm not one to show it so I replied with a less-than-friendly grunt before scrapping the little money I had in my pocket to pay for the few snacks and lazily smacking the crumpled-up bills onto the counter.

He ignored my rude behaviour and just counted out the change. Then I placed my stuff into a thin white plastic bag and handed it to me with a smile still plastered onto his face. It made me jealous. How could someone be so …bright? Not only physically with his blond sunshine hair and clear blue eyes but his personality was just so bright and warm too. I was so opposite to him. My hair was black as a pitch back night with a pair of black eyes to match; my personality was cold and hard. I wasn't welcoming at all. He was.

I snatched my bag away from him. I mumbled "Thank you" before casually making my way out of the place as quickly as I could.

"See you later!" I heard him call out to me just as the door was closing behind me.

Later that day I didn't take that post in attempts to avoid him. For a few weeks after that day, I stopped going even within a few blocks of that area. I'm not sure why I was avoiding seeing him again. Maybe it was because I was ashamed that I kind of began relying on him to make my life even the tiniest bit better.

* * *

Hands slithered down to my thighs then ran themselves up to my body again. Feeling me up. I realized that he enjoyed that. Touching me I mean. It wasn't perversely touching even though it was just feeling my skin like it was something amazing and new. I was far from new. I was this used up, lost person but he still found some way to make me seem fascinating in his eyes.

Moments later he grabs my ass and pulls me down toward his crotch. I feel the warm tip of his dick poke at my entrance. He pushes in slowly, re-entering me. He glides in easily since my ass was already stretched to fit when I was riding him. I feel the familiar sensation of warmth inside me. I feel our pulses beating together.

I'd like to think that maybe we're connected in more ways than our current physical state. Maybe our hearts are somehow matched for each other too. Well, I'd never admitted to such a foolish idea.

The thrust he is making are slow ones. He pulls out slowly and pushes back just as slow. It tortures me but eventually, I feel his movements quicken. His thrust becomes strong and somewhat violent, but it feels so good. Sex always feels good but never have I felt like this. Maybe it's because the lustful needy look in his eyes was so much different than the looks that the others would give me, their looks aimed no emotion at me, just selfish glares that told me to do whatever they told me to do.

I started to grip onto the blankets not knowing what else to hold onto to keep my sanity. He was also gripping onto a lifeline, but it just happened to be my hips. His fingers were holding onto me so tightly I swear there'll be fingerprint shaped bruises there in the morning.

I hear his breathing speed up and my does too almost as in perfect symmetry.

I can feel his dick slide in and out of me rhythmically and every time he slides back in the tip always touches my sweet spot perfectly making me lose control. I can feel my climax coming on. Closer and closer. I'm barely able to hold it in anymore. My hands start bunching up the blankets in my fist tighter.

He lends over and whispers into my ear, "Hold onto me." It was more of a suggestion than a demand.

I shiver when I feel his breath on my face.

Hold onto me.

I've always held onto you I think to myself. You and your smile are an anchor for me.

I listen to him and let go of the blankets. My arms drape over his shoulder and tie themselves around his neck. I cling onto him helplessly, pathetically. But for now, I don't give a shit. 

Our bodies are rocking the bed. We're moving the sheets underneath us. I think the room has gotten much hotter too because of all the body heat we're letting out.

I can't hold it in much longer.

I feel my ass muscles tighten around him.

With a jolt feel, my body let out its release. I cum all over our stomachs, seconds later he comes after me.

And then it's over. I don't even bother to fix myself up. I just want to sleep so I curl up and drift off.

* * *

When I wake up, I find myself in the same crappy motel room but the sunlight is coming through the dingy curtains. I find myself neatly tucked under the blankets, confused as to how I got under them. I look around the room. Blonde is nowhere to be found.

I sigh. Of course, he's not.

Rolling out of bed I grunt at the pain that shoots up my lower back, I'm used to it so I ignore it as much as I can. The floor was bare, I noticed. My clothes should be somewhere but they're nowhere to be found. I crawl under the bed hoping to find them but nothing.

_Click_

I hear the door open. I quickly turn towards the door expecting a housekeeper to be standing there finding me naked kneeled down on the floor looking under a bed but instead there stands the blonde with a stupid amused look on his face.

"What?" I snap.

He chuckles at me.

"Geez don't glare at me! I brought you clean clothes." He holds up a reusable bag filled presumably with the clothes.

"Where're my other clothes?" I say, snatching the bag he is carrying.

"Oh uh, they're in the bag too – I held them, hostage, so you didn't leave," he says quietly.

I don't reply but I am grateful for the clean outfit. I peek into the bag to find my old clothes neatly folded under the new clothes. It's just a simple black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I can't tell if he bought them or they were his own but from the looks of it they were new.

"What?" I snapped again at the blonde who was just sitting on the corner of the bed watching me change.

"Nothing"

"You're such a weirdo" I mumble.

"Mh, well you're a jerk"

I roll my eyes at his childish tone.

I finished putting on the shirt, bought me and sat down next to him on the bed. It's awkwardly quiet for a moment and I'm not sure what to do with myself.

Then he speaks, breaking the silence that was swallowing us.

"Come with me."

I blink. Confused, I ask, "What?"

"I mean, I know I barely know you at all, but don't you ever just want to run away from this life of yours?"

Yes

"You could come live with me if you want or we could leave this town and you can start over. I don't have anybody here – it would be easy for me"

Ok

I think back to last night. He found me after I had been avoiding him. He said he asked everyone in the area if they knew where I was and when he finally found me yelled at me. Yeah, this guy I barely knew yelled at me asking me why I disappeared. He said he was worried.

" _I thought you were dead!_ " He said. I remember feeling guilty. I shouldn't have, we didn't even know each others' names. Besides his passing smiles, we never interacted. I didn't owe this guy shit. With the guilt came annoyance. I wanted to be left alone. He made me feel something that I didn't want to feel. It was easier just to do what I had been doing without a reminder of what I could have – whatever that was. I told him to fuck off. I had to leave. There were people I had to meet. Money to be made. This city wasn't cheap, and I never had it easy.

" _Be with me tonight instead_."

Those words had taken me by surprise. But I had nothing to lose so I agreed against part of me screaming in fear of the unknown. What would happen if I blew off my usual routine to be with the friendly blond who seemed to care?

Now he's suggesting I run away with him? How absurd. How tempting.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I couldn't deal with you being like this." He looks down at his hands that were placed over his jittery knees.

I swallow. I want to leave but how could I trust him when I barely knew him?

"I know it's really weird of me to ask of such a thing but…just think about it ok?" He gets up to head toward the door and leave but somehow my arm moves on its own and reaches up toward his wrist and stops him from moving any further. I think I panicked. This was my chance, right? I hate that I felt stuck by shitty circumstances, by the shitty people I knew, by this shitty city. I couldn't let him leave when he was offering such an easy out.

"I'll go with you" I hear myself whisper.

He flashes me quite possibly his most blinding smile. "It's settled then."

* * *

Soon I find us both sitting in his old rusty car with everything he owned and a few things of mine shoved in the back seats. Between leaving the motel and packing his car up with as much we could I found out his name.

"My name is Naruto."

We left in a rush. Maybe he thought I would change my mind and honestly, maybe I would have had he truly given me more time to think. 

By the time we are on the highway, the sun begins to set.

A goddamn buffoon I am. I think about how stupid this is. Leaving with a stranger. I peak into my backpack sitting on my lap. I have all my savings in a jar – I planned to do something big with it one day but at this point, it wasn't much but I hope it was enough to keep us going for a while.

"Aww fuck, we're running out of gas" I hear him grumble next to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

I snort, "You're such a loser, I told you, we should have stopped to fill before we left town."

"Pfft, whatever I can do whatever I want… I'm sure there will be a rest stop soon"

I roll my eyes, "Dimwit"

"Asshole"

"Idiot," I mumble as I look out of the window to see the trees lining up on the side of the highway flash by.

I hear him chuckle. Suddenly I feel warm and I find myself thinking that definitely if I'm with Naruto I'll be fine.

**1.2**

Two months.

Two months I've been with him. Eventually, we stopped in a city so far away from where we started that we will never figure our way back and no one we use to know can find us (hopefully).

It's been a month since we rented some shitty one-bedroom apartment. Could you even call it one-bedroom? All it was a small square room with no walls to separate anything from each other, other than the tiny washroom with a rusty sink. I'm not complaining, of course, it was something for now and with our limited remaining funds I was surprised we could even find a place to stay.

We had spent most of our savings on gas and food during our long, long road trip. Our home doesn't have a bed, but we take turns sleeping on this tacky blue couch Naruto bought on craigslist for 20 bucks. 

The moment we stopped in this city Naruto had decided it was the one, and he was quick at finding us this apartment and just as quick in finding a library where he could print out resumes to hand out. He started working at a small restaurant as a line cook 15 minutes away from our apartment. I suppose with his bright personality it was easy to get a job. He started two weeks ago. He says he wants to save up money fast so we can get better living conditions.

I feel useless. I sit here every day since he started working, alone with nothing to do but read a few of Naruto's old books he brought along. I think about helping him get money, but I've only had one job in my whole life. I don't want to go back to that life, but I also don't know anything else. 

* * *

One day Naruto comes home with a tiny TV and puts it in the corner of the room where a plug is. He looks so proud of himself; his smiles so big I can see his dimples.

"I got my first paycheck today," He comments happily, "I bought this at a garage sale on the way back, and since we can't afford cable, for now, we only have two or three channels.

He sits next to me on the couch, but I notice that there are inches apart from us.

Did you know he hasn't touched me since that time?

* * *

I've decided to get a job too because I hate being alone and I hate the fact that I watch Naruto come home every day talking about new friends. I wanted to have a normal life too, that was the point of leaving. I had gone to the library the moment Naruto left for work and had asked a girl, Karin, her name tag said, who worked there to help me apply for jobs.

I felt dumb. I was perhaps the only 18-year-old that didn't know how to even begin looking for a job. Karin was kind though and didn't make me feel dumb. Instead, she sat beside me at a computer and helped me search for local jobs. Even going so far as telling me to use her name as a reference when it was needed.

When Naruto comes home, he has Chinese take-out food with him. He hands me one of the containers of food and a pair of chopsticks. He talks to me a little about his day and asks me about mine. I haven't told him about going to the library yet.

"Naruto?"

He glances up from the food he was viciously scarfing down. "Hm?"

"How old are you?"

He chokes on the food in his mouth. I just watch him as he composes himself. "You don't know?"

I shake my head.

"Nineteen… My birthday is in a few months though." He pauses for a couple of seconds before clarifying, "It's on October 10th."

"You're only a year older than me."

"Figured as much."

"Did you finish High School?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I want to get my GED or something, I'm useless otherwise" I mumble.

"You're not useless"

But I felt it, still feel it… 

"I tried today you know? Applying for a job, I can't live off you forever, eventually, you're going to find yourself someone or something better than whatever this is," I say as I wave my hand towards the rest of the tiny apartment, "and leave. I don't want you to take care of me anymore, that's not what I ever wanted. I need to have the option of independence"

So _utterly_ useless

"And when that time comes, I'm going to be stuck here alone because I don't have enough money to get out of this shit hole and then I'm going to have to turn to my old devices because it's quick cash."

When did I become so bitter toward him?

No, it's bitterness towards myself.

Within seconds I feel his arms wrapped around me pulling me into a hug. I find myself clinging onto his shirt, my fist scrunching up the fabric. It's the first time he's touched me so closely for quite some time.

I want to kiss him, beg him to promise to never leave me because suddenly I feel so needy.

Somehow, I fall asleep without realizing it and him whispering words in my ear that I couldn't make out over my running thoughts. I woke up the next day wrapped in his arms. It was the first time we slept together on this couch. The food we never finished eating sits out and is now cold.

**1.3**

It has been a week since my mental breakdown (if you can call it that) and Naruto brings a GED book for me to study with when he comes back from work. He places it in my lap and sits next to me on the couch with another of his stupid big grins. He says something like 'you're welcome 'and I only give him a pathetic smile back, but I am internally extremely grateful.

Naruto gets up and walks over to this old guitar his boss from the restaurant gave him to keep since he had purchased a newer more polished guitar. Naruto begins playing a soft melody, nothing too hard yet the sound is soothing in some way. He sits on one of the kitchen stools we now have as I sit on the couch and begin flipping through the pages of the thick book.

"So, this is why you were late today?"

"Mmm," he hums in agreement, "You wanted to study, I just thought it is far easier to have the book with you rather than visiting the library all the time"

I give him another pathetic smile and he shoots another grin back at me then continues playing his guitar.

"I'm starving, would you like me to order pizza or Chinese?"

I shrug, "Whatever"

"Pizza it is then!"

* * *

At night I couldn't sleep because of my memories. Things I've done that haunt me with strong feelings of regret. So instead I turned over to watch Naruto sleep on the floor in his bundle of blankets. In the past week, it has become a thing for me to watch Naruto when he's not looking. Like when he's sleeping, watching TV or maybe even cooking. His face is full of expression all the time, unlike me. Sometimes when he watches a sitcom, he laughs full-heartedly never holding back the sound of his voice, when he's watching a drama you can see his face turn serious and intense. It almost makes me want to make the same expressions.

Only a few minutes have passed when he tiredly opens his eyes. He stares back at me in the darkness of the room. Maybe I woke him up with my stare. Maybe he had felt my eyes on him in the night.

"Hey," he says his voice scruffy from just waking up.

"Hi" I whisper back.

I can almost see him grin back at me even in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just thinking - you?"

"I dunno' just felt like waking up."

I don't reply. We lay in silence. His sheets rustle as he shifts and turn in his pile of blankets.

"Hey, can I get on the couch with you?" He asks.

"You don't have to ask you bought it," I say. I scoot closer to the back of the couch to leave more space for him.

He climbs onto the couch beside me without a word. He lies on his side and faces me so both of us could fit on the couch comfortably. I feel him is breathing lightly feather my skin. Our faces are at frightening proximity and although we had been much closer before I couldn't help but feel embarrassed or at least a bit self-conscious. He starts running his fingers through my hair much to my annoyance, so I slap his hand away in irritation.

"Your hair is getting long you should cut it" he whispers.

"Shut up"

I feel his body move when he chuckles, "I can cut it for you tomorrow if you'd like?"

"The length is just fine" I mumble.

"No, no, of course, it's not fine I can't even see your face since your bangs are so long."

I didn't bother answering him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" I lie.

"Mmmm I don't think it isn't important if it keeps you awake"

"Shut up Naruto"

He chuckles again, "Ok," he says softly and doesn't push any further instead he moves his hand back to stroking my hair this time I don't swat it away. I end up falling asleep.

**1.4**

Over the last couple of weeks, our home has become a little bit fuller. More welcoming. Two small house plants sit on the windowsill of the only window in this entire apartment. There are a few doodles of mine that I made while waiting for Naruto to come home tapped onto the wall. Even though I had told him I didn't want them there he decorated the wall with my crappy art anyway. But I hate to admit all these little things make this once shitty apartment less...well, shitty.

Two days ago, Naruto had the money to spare to buy a nice new mattress that was big enough for both of us. He didn't get a bed frame after I insisted it was an unneeded purchase - so now the bed lays low on the floor. It takes up a lot of room but since the apartment is so small it was obvious that this would have happened. I sleep on the far side of the bed where the wall meets the mattress so that I don't get kicked off by Naruto in his sleep (not that the fall from the bed to the floor is a long one).

And life seems to be getting all-around better for me.

This the morning I wake up to the smell of bacon, slightly burnt toast and Naruto muttering profanities under his breath. I ignore him. I sit up and look across the room to the small kitchen where Naruto grumbles at his over toasted toast. His lower lip puffed out in a frustrated pout. I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"Good Morning, what time is it?" I ask after stretching.

"Early. I have to go to the restaurant today for prep work" he replies with a long sigh, "You can go back to sleep I'm leaving soon"

"No, it's ok I'm up"

"Ok, whatever...Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I was invited to a small get together later today around 7:30, I'd like you to come with me. I was going to ask you when I came back from work but now that you're awake..."

A get together? As in several people getting together in a certain place all at once? Unintentionally a scowl makes its way onto my face.

"I rather not," I say bitterly.

"Come on Sasuke! A bit of socialization wouldn't hurt you." He says before stuffing a piece of bacon into his loud mouth.

"I said no"

He frowns deeply making me slightly inwardly flinch at the hard look, he gives me.

"I'm serious Sasuke. You never go outside. You stay in this damn apartment all day and the only other person you see beside me is that red-headed librarian. I'm worried about you" He whines.

Worried.

I find myself irritated by his persistence to look after me, "You sound like a nagging mother"

"Well, I am nagging. I need to take care of you. Staying alone so much isn't healthy"

"I didn't ask you to be my fucking parent Naruto. I never asked you to take care of me." I snap out with a glare.

"I know you didn't, but you should know I do because I want to!"…He sighs, "It'll be good for you to make friends"

"I don't need friends!"

"Then what the heck am I," Naruto says sternly.

Oh...

A heavy silence follows his question.

I can't help to want to say that he isn't my friend. Naruto could never be my 'friend'. But I don't know what else to label him.

I just stutter out uncharacteristically, "But y-your totally different"

He blinks. Then lets out a long breath I guess he was holding in.

"I know... It's just... You're not...you just make me worried ok? If not for yourself for me please, please, please. Just come for a little bit. Just _try._ "

I give up. His voice is so grossly desperate I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Fuck, fine whatever," I grumble against everything on the inside screaming to say no. I hate dealing with groups of people.

"Yes! Thank you! I told all my friends from work about you, they'd be super happy to meet you"

I roll my eyes at him for the millionth time since I meet him.

"Well not everything," he says more quietly after a short pause.

I don't even bother thinking about what that implies. I feel utterly irritated with him.

"I don't care for Naruto. Go away you're going to be late for work" I say before laying back down and hiding under the blankets.

In the afternoon I head to the library as usual. Karin beams when she sees me walk in. She has been insisting on helping me study for my GED so whenever I come in, she sticks by me. Today Karin helps me write definitions onto flashcards to help me study and memorize key terms. She rushes through the last few, jotting down the words sloppily onto the back of the cards. She glances at the clock then back at me.

"Don't you have to get going soon?" She asks me.

I read the time.

"It would seem so," I say in a bored tone.

"Well you gotta' get going! You don't want to miss the party"

"It's not a party Karin it's a social gathering of sorts but not a party. Anyways I don't know any of them it's Naruto who is friends with them it wouldn't matter if I'm late"

"Of course, it matters! It affects people's first impressions! "

I just huff in irritation.

"Oh, stop being grumpy come on up, up" Karin insists as she tugs on my shirt sleeve.

"Ok holy shit stop acting like a five-year-old don't you have to be putting away books or something?"

"I do but you're the one that asked for my help with the flashcards"

"I never asked you, you just did" I huff again. I begin collecting my belongings and putting them back in my bag.

"Details, details! Oh and Sasuke? Tell me if you meet your future girlfriend at the party!" Karin whispers and winks suggestively while she begins walking back down the row of books further away from me.

* * *

As I walk home, I go as slow humanly possible. Maybe I would be late and Naruto would have to leave without me? I truly consider it but I begin feeling guilty - Naruto had never really asked me for anything from me and this was just a social gathering; I could deal with it for an hour or so. So, with a long sigh, I picked up my pace and had gotten to the apartment with a few minutes to spare.

We wait outside in the parking lot to be picked up by Naruto's friend Kiba, the one I heard so much about. To be honest I'm curious to meet him. I've always been irrationally jealous of their friendship; especially since Kiba seemed like he would know more about Naruto in the shorter period he's known him than me.

An old-fashioned white car finally pulls up and Naruto enthusiastically points to the car driving in signalling me to follow him to the car.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts, waving at the car.

The car parks in front of us and Naruto immediately opens the door to the back seats.

"Come on!" Naruto says while gesturing me to take a seat in the car.

Once I slide onto the seats of the leathery interior Naruto, to my surprise, sits next to me at the back instead of with Kiba in the passenger's seat.

"Hello! Thank you for picking us up buddy!" Naruto slaps the guy's shoulder harshly but Kiba doesn't seem to mind; instead, he turns around and grins at Naruto all his teeth showing, and he returns the favour by ruffling Naruto's hair just as harshly. I suddenly feel irrationally jealous again – Naruto had always kept a distance from me unless I needed him. We had a strange tension in whatever our relationship was.

The first thing I notice about Kiba is how sharp his canines were, they were like that of a wolf. The second thing was those red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks.

"So, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Kiba" comes a cheerful introduction from Naruto.

"Hello" I manage to get out, but my voice seems robotic even to my ears.

"Hey, nice to finally meet the famous Sasuke that Naruto never stops talking about." Kiba glances at Naruto then back at me, "Seriously, you're all he ever talks about sometimes."

I find myself smirking a little, "Same goes to you." 

"Is that true?" Kiba turns to Naruto again to quirk an eyebrow mockingly.

I nod.

"Oh shut up you two," Naruto interjects, his face a little pink from a blush "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah yeah, oh and sorry about the dog hair back there man my dog sheds like a sheep and I've given up at this point," Kiba says he begins backing the car out of the parking lot.

Both Naruto and I tell him we don't mind. 

* * *

During the drive, I learned about Kiba was that he was very much like Naruto, cheerful and friendly but a bit more vulgar in his comments and use of language; it was always "fuck this," " fuck that", "fuck her," and "fucking shit."

I also discovered that Naruto dislikes smoking.

The drive to wherever we were going was 30 minutes into town and at some point, Naruto starts complaining about needing to go pee and not being able to hold it so Kiba must pull over at a gas station. While Naruto makes his way inside the little shop, he passed by a group of truck drivers standing outside smoking cigarettes. I watched as Naruto held his breath while he walked past the cloud of smoke and into the shop.

When he comes back to the car, I ask him and he says, "The smell of cigarettes makes me want to puke, I think I'm allergic to it …if that's even possible"

He shrugs and offers no more of an explanation. I decided to make a mental note to never take up smoking again.

We arrive at our destination in good time. Kiba pulls in and parallel parks on the street in front of a small house. There were a lot of cars in the driveway and it seems busy already. We walk up the pathway together, when we reach the door Naruto rings the doorbell a couple of times. The moment the door opens letting us in Naruto lights up. He greets the hostess with one of his bright smiles and a friendly hug. Her name is Sakura. She's pretty, her hair is a dirty blonde with light pink streaks and her eyes are the colour of Jade. She's also very kind and claimed to have heard a lot about me as Kiba had. She ushers us into her house and tells us to kindly take out shoes off so we do.

Once we get into the house Naruto walks to the living room where everyone is at and introduces me to the people he knows and Sakura introduces us to everyone else that were strangers to us both. I don't remember many names because everything was going so fast. Too many people for such a small house.

As the hour went by Naruto makes friends with strangers. Everyone is getting along. They drink punch and eat finger food while listening to various stories that have been told. I feel like I'm worlds apart from Naruto right now. I have never seen him like this before, but it didn't come up as a surprise. All my previous suspicions were proven correct: Naruto was the type of person to be nice to everyone and anyone. Everyone loved him. I didn't mind that they had all their attention on him. I didn't, but I felt ignored by him and that's what bothered me.

Then unexpectedly the voices begin sounding echoed but loud, like their yelling in my ears from a mile away. The faces seem to grow bigger like giants hovering over me, watching my every move. Everyone is talking and laughing and I'm just a spectator to their weird world but if I'm not careful I'll be noticed. If I'm not discreet I'll be seen through. Naruto isn't here to help me because he became one of them.

I feel jittery. Nervous. I just really want to leave but I don't want to be the loser that complains and needs to be taken home as a kid. I realize I'm scared.

I'm having an anxiety attack I recognize. This is why I didn't want to come. There're too many voices, too many faces, too many strangers that you don't know if you can trust.

I don't want to fall apart in front of all these people so I tap Sakura on the shoulder, she just happens to be sitting next to me.

She smiles, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I was wondering where your washroom is"

"Oh! Follow me right this way!" She stands up and waits for me to follow her up the stairs to the second floor to the small peach coloured washroom.

I keep my composure for a few more minutes and smile politely. "Thank you so much"

She giggles, "You don't have to be so polite! Your welcome"

She heads back down the stair. I quickly shut the door when she's completely out of view and lock it before sliding down the door. I sit there on the washroom floor for a few seconds starring at the fuzzy pink carpet she has placed by the sink.

I hold my breath, bring my knees to my chest, hide my face in my knees and hope to god I stop being so pathetic. I hold it, and hold it, until I need air again. I don't feel any better; I can just feel it coming - the full-on break down where I can't even have the strength to even consider getting out of the safety of the washroom without hyperventilating.

But instead, I get up off the floor. I dust myself off and flush the toilet even though I never used it and there is no one on this floor to question what I was doing if not going pee.

When I step out, I see Naruto sitting at the top of the stairs. He looks over my way when he hears me come out.

"Hello."

"Um, hi?"

"You OK?"

I swallow, "I uh.."

"We can go home if you want?" He interjects before letting me answer his first question.

The sound of everyone downstairs laughing at a joke booms through the house. I don't want to be the burden of keeping him away from having fun with his friends. I wouldn't usually care but he's done enough for me as it is. I hate that I care about what he wants but I can't help what I feel and what I feel is guilty.

"You seem hesitant, I think that's a good enough answer. I'll tell Kiba we'll be heading out and call a cab" He says and begins walking down the stairs.

"You're not even letting me talk!" I argue although I don't know why I can't accept it.

He turns around to look at me, "I know you don't want to stay for much longer; don't force your self for me I can't be 100 percent comfortable if you're not, anyway I'll see them all at work some other time. Plus, we've been here for over an hour now I think that's good enough."

With that Naruto heads back down the stairs leaving me to follow.

"Oh! Naruto told me you two are going to head out!" Sakura says as soon as she sees me come down the stairs, "I'm glad I got to meet you have a safe trip home, come back again sometime ok?"

Sakura gives me an unanticipated hug but before I could pull away, she does first.

"Ah… Thank you for having us." I say to her.

"Hey Sasuke, I already said goodbye to everyone lets go wait outside for the cab," Naruto then turns to Sakura to hug her "Thanks again Sakura"

Once outside we barely wait 5 minutes for the cab to arrive.

We sit in the cab in silence. The cab driver's music plays quietly in the background. Naruto sits next to me in the back seat with his forehead against the glass and his finger lazily tracing pictures onto the fog on the window.

"Hey, Sasuke?" He says in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?"

"How about we spend the rest of the night hanging out. We can go out to a movie and dinner?"

I like that idea a lot better. I nod. He smiles that smile and I feel at peace.


	2. Ino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke makes a friend.

**2.1**

It's cold and I can feel the tip of my nose grow numb from the nip of the wind. I think to myself how I should have brought my sweater. I was foolish to believe the temperature wouldn't drop at night. I am only wearing a t-shirt which was fine in the afternoon when the summer sun was high in the sky but now the sun is setting, and the weather decided to completely change.

I had only gone out for an excursion after I had been continually pestered by Karin to " _ go explore and get some fresh air for once _ ." I roll my eyes at the memory of being nagged by her. She told me going out would help me feel more refreshed and would make me study better. Of course, I know she's simply worried about my anti-social behaviour. I have been spending nearly every day of the week at the library to study. Sure, Naruto had brought books home, but I genuinely felt like Karin's tutoring to be helpful especially when it came to the subjects of Socials and Science. Math, Arts and Language were easy enough for me to teach myself but for whatever reason, I struggled when it came to the other two subjects.

It wasn't just Karin that seemed to be concerned. Naruto also wanted me to get out. I finally got annoyed by the constant pestering of the two people. I wasn't left alone at home nor at the library, so it was this morning that I informed Naruto that I was going to go for a walk in the city. He, of course, was excited and recommended places for me to visit. I had spent most of the day walking around at this point my feet ached. I was exhausted and fully ready to go home.

It was now getting late, without the sun high in the sky the wind that had been present all day wasn't as welcome as it had been earlier in the day. Every time a new gust of wind blew my way, I found myself shivering with goosebumps running up my arms.

I turn to look to my right upon hearing the growing sound of metal hitting metal. Thank god shelter was close.

The train slows as it approaches the platform and the few people around me start to stand closer to the edge in anticipation of the approaching train. The PA system goes off stating the current station, what the next stop was and to watch your step. As soon as the train doors open, I notice no one is getting off and rush into the shelter of the cart.

Unfortunately, I note to myself, the train has this pungent smell of urine. There is a spilled bottle of coke rolling around the floor and the dried-up beverage left the floor sticky. It wasn't as if I was unfamiliar with unhygienic places and I wasn't exactly a germaphobe but the knowledge that the train carts probably never get properly cleaned still made my skin crawl.

I scan the cart for an empty seat. A tweaked-out woman sat in the far corner of the cart talking to herself but just across from her was two seats one occupied but the other was free. I make my way to the empty seat. The person sitting next to the empty seat is holding a bouquet of flowers so large I can't see their face.

"Those are beautiful" I find myself saying as I take my seat next to the stranger.

The person moves the flowers enough to glance at me.

"Thanks!" The woman turns to reach for something from her purse, "I run a flower shop, I was just on a delivery. Here in case you ever want flowers" She hands me a small flower-shaped business card.

Yamanaka Florist reads it, along with an address, website and phone number.

"If I'm honest I'm just a startup I officially opened about a month ago," She continues while softly chuckling to herself. She glances down, "I like your shirt by the way."

I followed her eyes down to my shirt not even remembering what I was wearing.

"Oh, thanks… it's uh thrifted," I say, noting that the t-shirt had the name of a band that I did know of, but I wasn't wearing the shirt purposefully. In the afternoon when I left, I had simply grabbed the first thing.

"Nice, my skirt is thrifted" The woman says, and she pulls at the fabric of her long floral print skirt, "I always try to thrift for clothes or get hand-me-downs. You know it's better for the environment and all."

I simply nod. I'm unsure what to say. I was never really concerned with environmentalism. Of course, I always had other things to worry about.

For the next few minutes, the florist continues to have small talk with me. We pass by two or three stops and while she chats with me she glances at the map every now and then to make sure she doesn't miss her stop. She tells me about how she once saw the band that I was wearing the shirt off and how it had been her first concert. She also mentions how she was the only one to run the flower shop and while she had family and friends that helped, she was the only staff. I don't say much back to her, but I realize that she was good at keeping a conversation going even when I didn't respond with much. I felt comfortable listening to her short stories and didn't feel pressured into having to say anything for the sake of small talk.

"My stop coming up next!" She glances around her while she pats all her pockets making sure she isn't forgetting anything before getting up, "Hey it was nice chatting with you. Oh, my name's Ino by the way"

"I'm Sasuke." I offer her. The train begins to slow as it comes up to the next stop.

"Well, it was a pleasure Sasuke, please do come to visit the shop even if just to say hello you seem sweet. Maybe we could go for tea."

As Ino leaves the train she waves at me.

On my walk home from the train station I examined the uniquely shaped business card Ino had given me. I wonder who came up with the impressive graphic designing for the card.

* * *

The sun is completely down at this point, but the moon is full and huge. It, along with the streetlamps, sufficiently illuminates the streets.

I see the apartment building not too far off in the distance and I pull my house key out of my pocket and replace its spot with the business card. The cold urges me to walk faster.

When I finally make it to the building, I rush in more than pleased to be in the warmth of a heated building. It was still the summer, but it was growing to be the end of August and I guess in this part of the country the weather gets cooler sooner.

The apartment was on the third floor of the building. The elevator here worked but it was slow, and it was almost always better just to climb the stairs up. The building wasn't exactly the worst thing I have seen. I mean shit, I've seen some literal dumps. It was a pretty clean building. It looked like it was recently renovated but the renovations were cheap and not done professionally which could be seen in things like the bad paint job or the ugly new tile flooring that didn't even line up properly.

I wasn't about to complain though. My life has since gotten uncharacteristically …uneventful since I had impulsively decided to move away with Naruto. Yeah, a badly renovated building wasn't going to be something I would complain about.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs of the third floor I caught a whiff of the usual lingering smell of the various neighbours cooking, weed and cigarette smoke. At this point, the smell in the hallways was almost to be expected.

I got to the door of the apartment and unlocked the door. I peered inside looking around but not seeing anyone. I couldn't remember if Naruto mentioned if he was working tonight or not.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, your home, how was your field trip," a familiar voice teased from behind me.

I turned around to see Naruto stepping out of the apartment across the hall.

"This is Shikamaru just moved in yesterday he's a student at the technical college," Naruto motioned to the guy standing in the apartment, "Shika this is Sasuke."

The guy gives me a lazy salute of sorts which I respond to with a small nod.

"Well, see ya' later!" Naruto says while stepping closer to me

"Yeah feel free to come over anytime," our neighbour smiles at the two of us before retreating into his apartment.

"You're always making friends," I state. I currently wasn't feeling the same jealousy I had felt when I had met Kiba and Naruto's other work friends. I had slowly grown to recognize over the short period of time that Naruto could meet a dozen more charismatic exciting people than me yet still, for whatever godforsaken reason, prefer to end his day by my side.

Naruto makes a soft expression and hums in agreement. He plops down onto the couch.

I find a seat cross-legged on the mattress that lay on the floor not too far away from the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I just like talking to people. I've always been an extrovert." Naruto smiles.

I contemplate Ino. The woman was probably the same. She had spent the short ride with me just chatting. Sure, I had complimented her flowers, but I hadn't intended to get caught in conversation. If I had been in her position, I would have taken the compliment then spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"I meant someone like that…" I comment.

Naruto perks up, "What? Today? Don't tell me you made a friend!" His grin is huge.

Against my own wishes, I can't help but offer a small smile back at the excited blond.

"Well, not really a friend. She is a florist and she talked to me while I was on the train. Her name is Ino. She just opened a shop not too far from her. She asked me to visit her and to go for tea…"

Naruto's face changes quickly to one I can't quite read.

"Do you…. You think she was hitting on you?" He says in a slightly softer tone of voice.

Abruptly a wave of irritation comes over me from the suggestion.

"Oh, fuck off Naruto," I say sternly rolling my eyes at him, "That" I gesture at the expression he is making "– is annoying. She was not and even if she was you have no right to…do whatever this is your doing."

"What am I doing?" He asks. As if he is genuinely confused.

"I don't know you just… you have this weird look on your face. I can't tell if you're jealous or concerned but whatever it is stop.  _ You _ – were the one who told me to go out and make friends in the first place."

Naruto stays quiet for a moment before nodding, "Yes, your right. I did want to encourage you to go out. But I guess it just occurred to me what that meant."

He gets up from the couch and sits down next to me.

"Listen, I know you hate it but I can't help but feel-" He waves a hand in the air in search of a word, "- protective or I don't know like I have an obligation to make sure you're alright. I just thought that maybe… people don't always flirt for the right reasons."

"You're not my mom, don't act like it."

"I know"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know."

"She wasn't flirting"

"Ok," Naruto huffs out.

"I'm going to visit her tomorrow," I pause to see his reaction, seeing none I feel satisfied to continue, "You should join me I have a feeling you'd get along."

"Sure, I'm off tomorrow."

Still feeling irritated I lecture him, "Even if she was flirting, I don't see why it matters at all."

Naruto lets out a long sigh. "Sasuke you have to understand that – I'm sure you know – I watched out for you for a long time…I don't know why I just did. I knew the whole time about you and what kind of people you were with," He looks straight at me as he continues. "So, when it just occurred to me someone could want you in that way and it made me nervous. Shit, I know it's stupid that I never actually thought about it until now that you mention meeting someone. I know you'd know who'd to stay away from - it was a moment of irrational feeling."

"That's stupid moron, I wouldn't come all this way just to whore myself out again," I say rolling my eyes at him again.

"I didn't mean it like that specifically" He responds with a soft chuckle, "I know, you know what I am trying to say, jerk."

I give him half a nod. Yes, I think I do understand.

I always knew Naruto was there when I was on the streets at night – I assume I underestimated how much he noticed me as much as I did him. Why was something we never discussed? I knew my reasons. The blond was always overly kind to me even when I felt I didn't deserve it and it had become a beacon of light on the days I felt especially in the dark. But what reason did he have to watch me or treat me with that kindness? I suppose he has just admitted to not knowing the reason. That didn't satisfy me though. That did not make sense. Naruto's small confession also hinted at something else that I had been pondering. If now perhaps he felt worried that someone would flirt with me in order to get an opportunity to take advantage I wonder if that was what Naruto was trying to avoid in his ongoing distance from me. He didn't want to take advantage of me? Did he really think I would allow that?

He knew very little of me. I had no intention of divulging my past anytime soon and Naruto has never asked. But did he really think I had ever been taken advantage of and that I needed protection from it? By the time I had decided to work on the streets, it was nothing but circumstances and my own choice that put me there. He didn't know that though.

"Anyway…we should go to sleep, it's getting late," He says to me as he gets up to turn off the lights around the small apartment.

I nod in agreement. I would have to talk to Naruto about his behaviour around me, but it would be for another day. I was never good at starting a conversation, plus I was tired.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke and Naruto hang out with Ino. 
> 
> Something about horoscopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the slow burn continues  
> When I wrote this chapter I was listening to You by Jared Brady and I Don't Smoke by Mitski on repeat  
> So if you want mood music - there you go.

**3.1**

Why was I here again? I could have sworn a second ago I was on a rooftop watching the sunset with a friend. My eyes travel from my hands to the man's face. I look down, only to see that my hands are around a man's neck. Oh. I know exactly why I’m here. I start to tighten my grip.

Suddenly, a loud distant sound of a car alarm goes off that startles me and causes a sensation of panic to overwhelm my senses causing my body to jolt. I feel like I am being pulled away from where I was like I'm floating away. 

What was that? 

Wait, there this general reddish haze in this place that is familiar. I come to realize that I’m waking but there are lingering parts of my consciousness still in the dream I’m having.

Not wanting to wake up I pull the blankets over my head and pray to god that perhaps I can sleep for a couple more minutes. I want to finish this dream despite knowing that I'm already awake. For a moment the feeling of sleep envelopes me as the red haze comes into my vision but persistent alarm jostles me again out of the drifting sleep.

It is nine in the morning and Naruto is still in deep sleep, completely unaware of the world. As usual I find myself pushed onto the corner where the mattress meets the wall. He’s a horribly active sleeper and I think in some sort of unconscious self-preservation I always try to move as far away from him to avoid getting repetitively kicked in my sleep. Also, partly because if I wake up with a bruise on my side one more time, I might suffocate him in his sleep.

Mentally groaning I pull the blankets off and sit up. Practically throwing myself out of bed, I stomp over to the kitchen, stopping to grab some of my textbooks along the way and set them on the counter in the kitchen. I pull up a stool. Setting the kettle to boil, I prep a bowl of oats and stir in some frozen berries, when the water is done, I pour it in. Silently I study and eat my breakfast.

Soon I’ll probably be ready to take the GED tests. At this point most of the stuff I know by heart, of course there is the occasional topic or too that I feel iffy on but overall, I feel ready. 

Tomorrow, perhaps, I will go to see Karin and tell her.

Fractured memories of my dream come to me while I eat.

It was a good dream, weird, maybe a little messed up, but good. Of course, like most dreams I’ve had there was no obvious plot or logical sequence, just a bunch of seemingly random scenarios bunched up together. At some point the memories of people I haven’t seen in years, that I missed dearly, infiltrated the dream. Haku standing on the rooftop calling out to me was something that truly happened. In the dream the memory was slightly distorted by the fact that I was the current age I am today and there was no other building in the background; whereas I was 15 and it was a crowded skyline of various buildings. 

Then there was Danzo, who had died a couple of years ago due to his old age and it had been some time since I had thought about him, but clearly somewhere in the recess of my mind I still held some type of grudge towards him. In the dream I was so close to crushing his windpipe. To be fair to myself though, he doesn’t deserve absolution. Perhaps the reason he even came into my mind was because of remembering the short-lived friendship I had with Haku, who suffered at the hands of that piece of shit. 

Perhaps because I was deep in thought I realize I've eaten the oats so slowly that it is an hour later when I finally finish them but when they are finally gone Naruto is just rolling out of bed.

He does this thing where he stretches in such a way that makes him look like a starfish trying to reach for something in the sky. It makes him look incredibly stupid.

I decide I want to inform him of this.

“Good morning, you look like a stupid starfish when you do that.”

“Thank you for bullying me first thing in the morning.”

But Naruto’s grinning when he says this, so I’m inclined to believe he really is thankful.

“Your welcome. It’s around ten, I was thinking we can head out to Ino’s around eleven-thirty? So, we could have lunch with her around noon.”

“Sure!” Naruto upon making his way into the kitchen he looks around “Did you make me anything? What did you eat?”

He peers into the fridge pointlessly. The fridge is never full.

Since Naruto works at a restaurant, we tend to sustain ourselves on his free staff meals and leftovers. Aside from that there’s a supply of instant noodles, quick oats and rice in one of our cupboards. We usually have a carton of milk, some eggs, bread and the occasional special item. It’s not that Naruto can’t afford food, I suspect anyway, but rather I think he doesn’t know how to shop for food for himself. I don’t usually complain because it’s not my money and I already feel like a burden by just existing. I don’t think it’s my place to ask for anything but occasionally I’ll mention craving a vegetable and a small stash of them will magically appear the next day.

“I did not. I had oats.”

“Could you make me some? I’m gunna’ take a shower.” And then he leaves, not waiting for my reply, he takes large obnoxious steps the entire short distance toward the washroom.

I contemplate arguing against making him the oats but find myself making it anyway.

We take the bus. When we board I ask the driver for directions using the business card Ino gave me. The driver tells us the stop we need to get off at and informs us it’s about a forty-five minutes drive. 

Naruto automatically heads towards the back of the bus and sits at the empty seat in the corner by the window. 

The day is cooler than yesterday but the sun is still brightly shining. This time I remember to wear something with long sleeves. Naruto only wears shorts and a t-shirt. For a moment before we left the apartment I though to tell him to bring a sweater but then I decided against it. If he begins to freeze later in the day that isn’t my problem. 

For a while Naruto looks out the window and I silently people-watch. There's a lady who sits a couple of rows up who smells too much like out-of-date perfume. Several people are on their phones or listening to music. A girl at the opposite side of our row of seats has a sketchbook out but isn’t drawing anything.

“You know, I think there is a bayside park that isn’t too far from where your friend’s shop is. I want to pass by afterwards.” 

I shrug, “We can go.”

“I haven’t been by the water in so long, you know when I was a kid I lived by a lake for a short time. I ended up spending a lot of time in the water.”

For a moment a memory appears, there was a lake by my childhood home that had a dock. The lake was filled with fresh water from incoming mountain streams and so the air around it always smelled of dirt and ice. There were never many people around from what I could recall. I learned to swim in the cold water. Forced to swim because the bottom of the lake was too far away for my short legs at the time. Though my family would be close in case I did begin to drown. 

The family I lost. The last memories of them are hazy. I was only five when shit hit the fan. But somehow there are too many memories associated with the place buried somewhere in the recesses of my mind.

“I did too actually.”

When a kid who gets on the bus sits down near us and pulls out a game console Naruto gets distracted. He begins chatting to the kid about games I’ve never heard of. I just watch Naruto as I do with everyone else. A spectator trying to understand normal human life I suppose.

**3.2**

From across the street the quirky brightly purple storefront can be seen. There is no shop sign hanging where one should be but there is a medium-sized sandwich board with the words ‘Yamanaka Florist’ along with the hours of operation written fancily on it with a chalk marker. The reason behind the lack of sign, I assume, was because Ino mentioned she had just recently opened the shop just a month ago. There are massive windows that allow anyone passing by to see the interior of the shop easily. There is only one door and it is propped open by a heavy-looking pot that has what looks like a cedar tree planted in it. 

As we approach, I investigate the store and it looks lush with various flora. I move towards the shop first while Naruto follows behind me. As soon as my first footsteps past the threshold there is a motion sensor that lets off a chime. I am hit with an instantaneous mixture of scents; the most overpowering ones are the smell of wet dirt and pollen. 

My nose tingles when the sensation of a sneeze starts to come on but I manage to suppress it.

The shop is brightly illuminated by the sunlight coming through the windows and by two long wooden beam light fixtures that run all down the ceiling. There're many shelves covered in various small potted plants like cacti and succulents, large pots are on the ground in corners or on tables with various trees and rooted flowers. There is a desk at the very end of the store where a sizable fridge sits behind it that holds various bouquets and organized containers of cut flowers.

Ino sits at the desk cutting ribbons. She looks up upon hearing us enter and immediately reacts. 

“Sasuke! You came!” She exclaims and immediately rushes to greet me with her arms wide open, “Can I give you a hug?” 

Pleased that she asks for permission first I find myself nodding accepting it. Quickly she throws herself at me with a quick squeezing hug. Awkwardly not knowing what to do with my body I place a hand on her back and pat her twice before she lets go. 

With her up close I acknowledge how pretty she is. Today, unlike when we first met yesterday, she is wearing makeup. Perfect black eyeliner and brown eyeshadow decorate her eyelids, her eyelashes are huge and curled, her lips glossy and pink. She is wearing a purple floral print apron over a simple all-black outfit made up of skinny jeans and a tee. Her hair is up in a messy bun.

“Hi! I’m Ino nice to meet you.” She broadly smiles as she turns to Naruto with her arms open as if to also offer him a hug. Naruto doesn’t hesitate at all to take a step towards her with his arms also open. I watch them as they hug, passively noting how unsurprisingly easy it looks for them to behave so affectionately as if they had known each other for years. Naruto tells her his name and explains to her we’re roommates while his chin still rests on her shoulder.

Pulling away from him she gestures to us to follow her towards the back of the shop.

“Come, come. I have some extra chairs in the break room. I'll bring them up front, I can’t leave quite yet but my husband is coming in about 15 minutes so we can leave the store to him…” She winks at us humorously. 

Ino briefly disappears behind a door and emerges from the room behind it with two plastic chairs in each hand.

She holds them up before placing them behind the desk next to the stool she was previously sitting on. “These aren’t super comfortable, but it wasn’t a priority to buy nice ones since I barely spend any time back there. Anyway, when he comes, we can go to the tea shop down the street. It's my favourite, my treat!” 

“This is a lovely shop you have,” Naruto compliments while he takes a seat. 

I nod in agreement. I feel in awe of how peaceful the shop is.

Brightly she smiles at the complement of her shop. “Why thank you. I had a lot of help from friends and family to put it all together”

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep working for a bit until he arrives.” She says as she begins cutting the ribbons again, “I’m really glad you both came today, I always love company.”

“Oh of course! So how did you come to be in the flower business?” Naruto asks to start small talk. This triggers Ino to talk non-stop, only taking short breaks when she reaches for something or puts something away, about her family’s history in the business. It seems that her great-great-grandparents owned a farm that slowly evolved from vegetables to flowers. Then somehow the knowledge and passion for flowers was passed on since. Ino talks passionately and clearly. She’s a good storyteller and rarely gets distracted. Unlike Naruto who I have noticed gets sidetracked by his own thoughts often and sometimes never finishes a story he starts. 

Naruto and I do not interrupt her, we only nod along. 

Before I know it about 10 minutes pass quickly. No one enters the shop during that time. 

Ino’s story is interrupted by the chime at the door that goes off when someone finally does enter. We all look toward the door almost in synchronization. Ino instantly reacts, getting up from her seat to greet him, and tells us he’s her husband. 

“Sai! Meet Sasuke and Naruto, my new friends.” She pecks him on the cheek.

The man that walks towards us is like the exact opposite of her. He smiles softly in a way that shows no teeth. He waves at us and says, “Nice to meet you,” but offers no more. 

I automatically find him to be a bore and curious as to why someone so talkative and bright would ever spend time with someone so dull. I of course make sure to keep the opinion to myself. I have no intention of insulting Ino’s love life.

Naruto is already heading toward Sai with a hand outstretched. 

“Are you an artist?” He quickly glances at a large portfolio bag that Sai is carrying. I didn’t even notice it until it was pointed out. Sai responds and tells Naruto briefly about his work but I tune them out because I could care less. 

Ino smiles at me as she walks towards the door that leads to the break room and disappears behind it. When she returns after only a minute, she has lost her apron and now wears a light purple cardigan and a tiny backpack that looks like it can barely fit a book in it. 

“Shall we go?” Ino gestures towards the door. 

“Sure,” I respond. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize I haven’t heard my own voice for at least the last twenty minutes. 

Wait, have I even said anything since I’ve gotten here? 

Fuck. I’m boring too.

* * *

When we arrive at the tea shop, we seat ourselves at a small round table. The table is already set and has menus already placed in the middle of the table. Ino insists on paying and basically peer pressures us into ordering more then what is necessary. The place isn’t overly expensive, but I already feel enough guilt by being financially dependent on Naruto. 

Naruto likewise seems initially uncomfortable by the idea but once he realizes, she’s very serious about paying, he takes full advantage and orders what he wants. 

When the server comes to take our order, he gets himself a latte, a bowl of soup with toast and a slice of some type of fruity cake. 

Ino gets herself a pot of tea and an expensive tray of assorted tiny desserts. 

I order the cheapest combo option on the menu which is grilled cheese, a cup of soup and a cup of tea. 

As soon as the server leaves Naruto and Ino chat about nonsense. I try to find something to say but I’m content just listening. Every now and then one of them will look at me to which I nod or shake my head in response and they both seem satisfied with my mild engagement. 

Our order comes quickly. When it’s placed on the table, even with the conservative choice, I immediately want to reach for my nonexistent money to repay her. I hate feeling indebted to someone.

Ino immediately reaches for her pot of tea delicately pours it into a teacup before crossing her legs.

“So! When's your birthdays?!” Ino reaches in her tiny backpack and pulls a magazine she must have folded to stuff in there. She enthusiastically flips through the pages, “I know this stuff is bullshit but I still read it every day, there’s something fun about it y’know?”

Rolling my eyes, I scoff, “Really? Horoscopes?” 

“October 10th” Naruto supplies quickly, completely ignoring me. 

“Oh! A Libra just like me, mine is September 23rd” She skims the pages, humming while she does so. “Here!” Ino points at the page before dramatically clearing her throat to read.

“You and someone important to you must still work on the big picture. But don’t stress, you two don't need to figure out everything right away. With open communication and patience everything will fall into place” She nods to herself as if any of that wasn’t just generic bullshit advice. “For me that’s my husband for sure. Sai and I are fairly new at the married life you know. How about you Naruto? Who’s your important person?”

Naruto shakes his head in contemplation, “Maybe Sasuke? We’ve been together for a while.” 

Ino’s expression quickly turns into one of curiosity. 

“We’re not dating” I clarify just as quickly realizing immediately how stupidly he worded that sentence. Naruto just smiles at me. 

Ino giggles, “Cute. Now for you Sasuke when’s your birthday?” 

I almost want to refuse to divulge the information, but I quickly recall how difficult she was to argue with when it came to paying for the food, so I sigh and say “July 23rd” 

“Leo! Ah, here it is: Lashing out at your loved ones will only hurt you. Instead of shutting everyone down, try to open a dialogue but remember when doing so demand for what you feel is best for you. Do not be conservative about what you want, you may be surprised by the turnout.”

“I’m not going to respond to that, horoscopes are silly.”

Naruto points his fork at me, “You technically just did.”

“You’re a child.”

“Well of course they're silly. But you have to admit sometimes the advice can be applicable.”

“Sure.” I comply. I don’t really care to talk about self-help nonsense it’s sometimes just easier to agree with people on stuff like this. 

Feeling the end of the subject Naruto addresses Ino, “Hey I was just thinking Sasuke and I are going to the bayside after this we will probably have to pass by this area again on the return. What time do you close Ino? I was thinking we should pick up a plant for our apartment. I keep killing the ones I’ve bought.”

“It’s because we have basically zero natural light and we live in a box.” 

“You’re exaggerating again” Naruto states with an eye roll “But perhaps an easy plant that is suitable for the conditions, Any suggestions?” 

“Hmm, Well I can totally wait for you guys to come by before I close shop if it’s not too late. I usually shut down around 3 but I don’t mind hanging around for a while after. I can totally set aside some options for y’all”

“Perfect!” 

“When you go to the bayside there's this restaurant that has live bands that play during various times of the day out on the patio, you don’t necessarily have to go in to eat to listen to them. I have some friends in a Jazz band that play there sometimes.”

“That's pretty cool, what's the place called?” I inquire genuinely intrigued. 

“I don’t remember what it is called but it shouldn’t be too hard to miss it. The band my friends are in is called Shukaku. We should totally go together one day to see them.”

Nodding, I agree. 

* * *

Eventually, Ino has to go back to work. Naruto and I hug her farewell and go to catch the bus towards the bayside.

When we get there we walk down the pathway for several minutes. Then we take a break and sit on a patch of damp-ish grass by the water. 

Naruto finds this vague heart-shaped rock in the grass and hands it to me

“This is...nice” I say, “And what do I do with this?”

“Keep it to remember me?”

“Wow, trying to be a romantic guy are we?”

He has a shit-eating grin on his face so I narrow my eyes at him and chuck the rock as far as I can into the water. 

“Ouch. My heart.” His voice has a quiver in it as if trying to contain a laugh. 

“You’re hilarious,” I deadpan sarcastically. 

“I’m glad you think so.” 

I get up off the grass and dust my pants off. “I would like to go find that restaurant that Ino mentioned.”

We do end up finding the restaurant rather quickly. There was a schedule of all the bands playing that month and their times posted on a bulletin board next to their menu by the front door. There is no one playing when we arrive but there's a band scheduled much later in the day that we do not plan to stay for. I do make a mental note that the band she told us about play next weekend in the evening. Naruto frowns and says he thinks he works so he can't go.

Ultimately, we decide to just do one more short walk down the path. The day is nice and we both agree to savour the clean fresh air for a while longer. 

When we are ready to head back we stop by Ino’s shop as promised and Naruto buys a plant from her. She tells him all the basic rules. He asks her for a sticky note to write down all the information she tells him, there isn’t much - don’t leave in the sun for too long, don’t overwater and basically leave it alone for the most part. 

I inform her that Shukaku plays next weekend and we agree to make a date to meet there to listen to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sand siblings are in a Jazz band yes.  
> I'm also trying to slowly flesh out Sasuke's past through his own inner monologue.
> 
> There was a 3.3 that I cut out and will post as 4 because it's juicy but I don't have much past that and I didn't want to leave on a cliffhanger. ALSO, it's been a while since I posted.
> 
> ~Thank you for reading.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to these amazing writers~ Who give me feedback,inspo and love  
> @ saniuzu  
> @ UchihaNaruto_2  
> @ Ghostoflove

**4.1**

The trip home is headache-inducing. By the time we catch the bus home, it is almost around four in the evening and we get caught in the traffic of commuters. When we board the bus it is still empty enough for us to grab seats but as the bus passes by a couple more stops the number of people who board far surpasses the number getting off. This means that midway through the ride it becomes so crowded that there are passengers standing and packed in like sardines. The crowdedness paired with the fact that it was still summer and the sun was still up meant that the built-up body heat causes a disgusting smell to linger in the stale air. I spend the majority of the ride daydreaming to tune out the noise of the bus or else the risk of me kicking the man (who I know isn’t purposely bumping into my knees) right in the shin would be pretty high. I was only to be occasionally brought out of my thoughts from Naruto trying to tell me some random anecdote, most of which I also tuned out. By the time we arrive at our stop the bus is still fairly crowded. Given that my patience ran out basically as soon as I boarded I want to get off the bus as fast as possible. Grabbing Naruto’s hand I yank him along while I practically body check other passengers out of my way so I can get to the exit doors. I don’t bother being polite but Naruto mumbles an apology to everyone I shove past. 

Naruto holds up the plant that he was cradling in his left arm up to the sky as soon as we step foot outside of the bus. 

“He needs some fresh air,” He states, “That bus was stuffy.”

“He?”

“Yes, his name is Mr. Greeny I just decided,” Naruto says while he strokes a leaf of his plant comically. 

I have to chuckle, “Very creative.” 

Naruto grins at me brightly. I’m convinced about half of his idiocy is preformative in an attempt to get some sort of rise out of me. Unfortunately, sometimes it works.

He begins walking in the opposite direction of which we need to go in, “Let's go this way before we go home I’m pretty hungry and there's a sandwich shop over here.” 

* * *

We arrive home around past five. Naruto, like the dunce he is, immediately draws a smiley face on the pot of his plant with a half-dried out sharpie he has laying around. “Mr.Greeny” - which I refuse to actually ever say out loud - now officially lives by the front door. Admittedly it’s cute but I won't comment on it to him. If I do I fear he will start to name and draw on all the other objects in our apartment. 

  
  


We’re sitting on the couch eating our sub dinner. My first bite I get a mouthful of nothing but pickles and bread. Upon inspection I realize there are way too many, I pick out about half the amount and put them on top of Naruto’s sub. The lady who made them was as careless as I would imagine myself being in that position so I can’t blame her for her lack of attention to the job. 

“Thanks, I guess.” But Naruto’s a vacuum when it comes to food and eats the excess pickles happily. 

“Welcome.”

“Did you know that National Sandwich Day is November 3rd or that apparently the person who invented the western-style sandwich was some John guy that was the 4th Earl of Sandwich?” 

“Why would I know that or care to know that? Better yet, why do you even know that?”

Naruto shrugs, “I know a lot of random facts. I have a good memory for stuff like that. When I was a kid I spent a lot of time alone reading Guinness world record books or those big books of facts by national geographic and stuff.” 

Naruto crumples up the wrapper that contained his sandwich and tosses it in the takeaway bag. 

Passively I note that Naruto always inhales his food, I still have more than half my sandwich left.

He wipes his hands on his shorts, a bad habit of his.

“Imagine if you were the Earl of Sandwich today, I think that's such a funny title to have.” 

I scoff, “Why would I ever imagine that?”

Naruto disregards my comment, “I think their emblem should be BLT sandwich.” 

I want to roll my eyes, instead I end up laughing, “You say the stupidest things.”

“But you like it.” 

Before I can reply Naruto changes the subject. 

“You know what Ino said about ‘open-communication and dialogue’...” 

My face twists to one of irritation, “Oh my god Naruto don’t tell me you believe in horoscopes. I'm not taking advice from a magazine.”

“No, it’s not that, altho' it reminded me that I decided that I wanted to tell you something,” Naruto gets a serious look on his face.

I slow the pace of my eating.

This piques my interest despite my initial reaction to shut him down. I admit that there are things we probably should have talked about long ago. I realize, to some degree, Naruto must have been working up the courage to say something and used this opportunity as a scapegoat to do so. I’m nervous to hear him out because I have a gut feeling that this will end with me being upset.

Despite that, I decide to let him talk. So I say “Ok.”

  
  


“So I wanted to tell you about something. It's not that big of a deal, I think, but I want you to know.” Naruto turns to face me fully. I notice our eyes meet which immediately makes me feel uncomfortable so I divert my eyes to the wall just behind him then back down at my food. 

My hands start to feel sweaty. 

"I moved around a lot as a kid. It's hard to explain it all in one go but basically I was always jumping around cities and neighbourhoods because I was in the foster care system. I lived in that city once when I was thirteen till a little after I turned fifteen. " 

“Ok…”

Despite Naruto never mentioning this before the information didn’t surprise me. It is something familiar to me. I was placed with various households for protective care after the death of my family, a memory that is both vivid and hazy to me. Sometimes there were other kids sometimes there wasn’t. Every few years someone would show up and move me to a new house no matter how good my behaviour was. 

“I aged out of the system and I moved back looking for someone I grew up with,” He continues.

“I didn’t really bond or make that many relationships with other kids but there were a few. We wrote letters to each other for years then the letters just stopped. So I wanted to find out what happened.”

There’s a pause. 

I feel his hesitation so I urge him to speed up, “Get to the point Naruto.” 

“Well, when I got back I found out the person I was looking for had moved away overseas. I shortly learned after that it was someone you knew.” 

Then it clicks, just a little. I have a vague hunch it’s Haku he’s talking about. 

The last time I saw Haku was a day before they had disappeared suddenly when I was fifteen.

Haku dealt with a lot of people who paid them a lot of money. Sometimes it was sexual, sometimes it was just to spend time with them. 

Since this was the case, at first we all assumed there was a client that paid for Haku to stay longer than a day but then days past, then weeks then months. Then, we all came to terms with the fact that Haku may have died. It wasn’t necessarily a rarity for someone like Haku to be the victim of a violent crime. 

Thankfully, Haku eventually was found, months after the initial disappearance, alive. I never asked any questions on the situation because it also wasn't rare for people to disappear and reappear suddenly. Often the reasons for such events were traumatic and not worthy of talking about. When they returned I only heard about it through the gossip on the streets. Even though I hadn't known Haku for that long prior to their disappearance, I would say that during our short-lived friendship we grew close enough for me to have cared and felt relief. I never ran to go see them but when I finally decided to pay a visit Zabuza had told me Haku moved overseas rather quickly on his blessing. He told me everything saying that Haku would want me to know why they needed to leave. 

  
  


I say his name to ask for confirmation, “You’re talking about Haku, right? How did you know I knew them?”

He nods. "They were a senior at the school I was transferred to. We met in this afterschool program that I was forced into basically for troubled kids or whatever," 

  
  


Naruto waves his hand around dismissively, "Any way we became really close. When I went back looking for them it was easy to track down Zabuza who was still living at the address I had. We talked for a while, and he showed me some photo albums. I saw this photo booth strip of you with Haku in there. But even when I saw you in person later I didn't recognize you."

“You saw one picture of me from probably four years ago, Why would you?”

"Sure, but I decided to visit Zabuza pretty regularly after that. We were never close but he was alright and he's the only person that knows any news about Haku. I guess I also felt like I came all that way for nothing. I didn't really know what to do with myself. That's not the point. One day I had this huge sense of Deja Vu when I was with him again, probably because I must have seen you just before going to visit. So I asked him if he knew you and he told me he did and told me your name and stuff. He didn't really say a lot.” 

If I think about it Naruto would have moved away almost right around the same time that I would have met Haku. I was recently turned fourteen when I fled the last home I was placed in and had found solace with some other teens who, for various reasons, also fled from their own homes. Kids like that make connections and network. It's the only way to survive. I met Zabuza first, who I immediately hated. He was sketchy and encouraged desperate people to do shady shit. Despite this, I will give him the fact that he was also always looking out for the people he knew and was helpful in terms of protecting kids like me from being caught by police.

But, it was through Zabuza that I met Haku who I learned lived with him. I was never sure what their relationship was but I never cared enough to question it. Despite my wariness towards Zabuza, I did trust Haku to some degree because of their general calm demeanour. For whatever reason, we bonded easily. I spent a lot of my time with Haku just spending time together as friends. 

"I was drawn to your way before I even recognized the connection. I wasn’t really sure what to do with the information but before I could process it you disappeared. It was lucky that I knew Zabuza, he actually knew where you might be. I was convinced you died."

"It sounds like you projected what happened to Haku onto me. You happened to be close to some people I knew and found out my name before I even knew yours. Then decided to be a knight because you weren’t around when Haku went missing.”

“No that... You’re wrong, that isn’t it at all I worry about everyone all the time.”

“So you do this often?” I say while I gesture towards the apartment. 

“You know that's not true, you’re being difficult on purpose. Like I said just think it was lucky that there was some type of connection there or else I would-”

I cut him off, "Coincidence, don't take it as a sign. Knowing the same people in this small world isn't exactly that interesting."

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I just wanted to tell you that because I felt I needed to.”

“But you also waited so long to tell me.”

“I guess the more days that passed the less important it seemed. I don’t know I’m just-”

“Yeah, you don’t really seem to know what you’re doing. You act like you’re my saviour or some kind of protector or some shit. It irritates me. You did something without thinking. You don’t do this, whatever this is, often. I know that. That's my point. I wondered why you’d go through such great lengths when you had no real reason to. Now it makes sense.”

“I-”

I cut him off again, “Now listen. You walk on eggshells around me. Act like you’ll be taking advantage of me in some way if you even so much as touch me. But you fail to remember how this started to begin with.”

“I’m not. I wanted to help you because I was drawn to you. Because I was worried I’d never get to know you better if something happened. Because I liked you.”

“Then act like it! It’s not like I didn’t have opportunities to get out of my situation in other ways. I just never took them because the people who offered it to me I couldn’t trust. But I trusted  _ you _ .” 

I look down at my lap, there sits the half-eaten sub. I wrap it up and get up from the couch. My thoughts are racing. I need to figure something out. More importantly, Naruto needs to figure himself out. I realize we can’t do that in this tiny box of an apartment. Right now I feel suffocated. 

“I’m leaving. For just now I mean”

“Wait where are you going to go…”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll come back.” I pause for a moment to think, “Not because I owe it to you but because I want to.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything but I can see him gnawing on the inside of his lip. I don’t feel guilty, I tell myself. It’s not my job to worry about his feelings, feelings that he imposed onto himself. 

I collect a couple of sets of clothes and shove them in a bag and then place the sandwich on top. Naruto doesn’t move from his spot. 

“I’ll be back” I repeat before I step out. Mentally I kick myself. I’m still trying to make sure he doesn’t worry because despite trying to not feel guilty I am. 

**4.2**

For a moment after I close the door behind me I stand in the hallway and contemplate what to do next. It feels like forever that I am just standing there by the door. My heart rate starts to speed up. I hear the blood rush to my ears. The sound of the light down the hall that flickers and buzzes, the ruckus of neighbours music, a couple arguing; all of it seemed so loud to my ears now. Everything about life is messy, loud and complicated. My hands are clammy so I wipe them on my pants. A habit of mine to calm myself is to hold my breath until my lungs protest but I need to because my breathing becomes shaky which alerts me that I’m about to cry. The only way to stop it is to deprive myself of air. 

Do. Not. Fucking. Cry. 

What’s the point? Crying over what? I can’t even pinpoint it. 

A strange mix of both panic and relief washes over me. 

There was no way I could have stayed with Naruto tonight. Honestly, I don’t know if I even want to see him tomorrow or the day after that. Is it hypocritical to call him out for not knowing how to act? For not knowing what he wants? Shaking my head I think, No. I don’t think so. 

My only flaw is not saying how I feel out loud. It’s not my strong suit. It will probably never be. 

Some space. Some distance is what I need. It’s what I want. I nod silently to myself. 

Feeling a little calmer I make my way towards the stairs and begin descending. Counting every step I take down in efforts to maintain calm through the distraction but my brain is still working in overdrive. 

Even if Naruto says he didn’t project what happened to Haku I believe that he did. He’s been so attached to me, so worried, so understanding to the point where it seems excessive. Excessive in the sense that he went all out before even knowing me. 

I don’t  _ hate _ it. In fact, I always appreciated him and the way he treated me with such care but never asking for anything in return. Seriously. Nothing. Not a single thing. 

I think…

I feel like, if he had asked, I would have given him anything if I could and it was reasonable. How else am I to understand this guy? What other explanation do I have than Naruto confusing and mixing his attraction towards me with his mourning for Haku’s situation?

_ “I was convinced you died." _

“Fuck off,” I mumble into the empty stairway as if he was here to listen to me cuss him out. 

I’m irritated now but at least I know there are 46 steps.

Now I just need to figure out where I am going to go. It’s not like I can’t get crafty but I don’t want to rely on manipulation of strangers that I can’t trust for a place to stay. Will I do it if I have to? Yes.

Plan A, I have settled on, is to see if Karin is at the library today and if she’s not the staff there know me well enough by now they will probably contact her for me. She’s a friend to me, someone I know I can trust. 

When I reach the entrance of the building I note that the sun is still up but is beginning to set. It’s hard to gauge the time of day when inside the apartment there’s only one window and there are barely any windows in the halls. 

Upon exiting the building I notice my left shoelace is untied. For a second I think to ignore it. Then the image of Naruto’s constantly untied shoes that he never ties properly when I point it out comes to mind. The irritation of that alone makes me bend down to tie them. While I tie them a secondary memory of Naruto tripping on said shoelaces and spilling a drink he had in his hand come to mind. I snort at the thought. What a goof. Then I groan at myself for even bringing it up. I’m still irritated but I can’t help but think about him in a positive light. 

“Hey! Sasuke right?”

Darting my eyes around to find the source of the sudden voice that I don’t recognize but somehow knows my name. 

When I find the source it’s the guy who lives across the hall and some other person I do not recognize. They are sitting on the curb. His name I can’t even begin to recall. 

He waves me over then pats the empty spot on the cement beside him. I hesitate to walk over but I sigh and do so. Naruto is the sociable one not me but the guy remembers my name and it’s not like he deserves my rudeness. 

“Sorry, I don’t remember your name,” I say as I take a seat beside him. 

“Don’t worry about it most people can’t remember names after one brief interaction. It’s Shikamaru.”

“Choji,” The guy sitting next to Shikamaru offers, “Sasuke was it?” 

I nod. 

“Nice to meet you,” Choji says brightly. He’s packing a joint in his lap I notice. He’s quick to roll it up, light and pass it to Shikamaru who takes the first drag. 

He exhales the smoke and says “He’s visiting from studying overseas. Culinary. This man can make anything taste like it’s been blessed by the Gods.”

He gestures the joint he is holding to me as if to offer me a drag. 

“What time is it?” 

Shikamaru pulls out a phone from his back pant pocket. “Half-past six”

The library doesn’t close till nine. There’s plenty of time. So I nod and extend my hand for him to pass it to me. Participating in recreational smoking of any kind was something I used to do often enough. I never turned down the opportunity. It was the easiest way for a bunch of bored and troubled street kids to bond. Over weed, cigs, alcohol and sometimes other rec drugs. 

There are a couple of pigeons pecking at crumbs off the ground. I open my bag and throw a couple of pieces of my sandwich at them. They flock over in haste and fight over the food. 

“Where ya’ headed,” Choji asks conversationally. 

“Just out,” Briefly I wonder how much to offer. “I just need some space from Naruto for a little while.” 

For Choji’s sake, I add, “My roommate.” I shrug it off as no big deal and pass the joint back to Shikamaru. 

“Ah, Troublesome,” Shikamaru says while shaking his head, “See this is why I chose not to live with my girlfriend. I just need to do my thing.  _ Alone. _ ” 

He takes a drag from the joint and passes it to Choji. “If you want you can stay over at my place for a couple of days.”

I can’t help but snort, “I’m not sure across the hall is that much of a getaway.”

He’ll probably come knocking as soon as he figures it out I think to myself. That’s the last thing I need. 

“That’s true. I’d offer you a place too but I’m staying with Shika right now.” Choji says

“I appreciate the offer- ” Pausing while the joint gets passed back to me. “I have an idea about who I can stay with but if plan A falls through maybe I’ll take you up on that,” 

“... if you don’t mind,” I add a couple of seconds later. I pass the joint back to Shikamaru. 

“Shikamaru offered it up of course he doesn’t mind, right Shika?” Choji looks at Shikamaru who nods his head in confirmation, “See? A great guy.”

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, I'm not that great.”

“What was it that you’re studying again? I don’t remember if that’s something Naruto mentioned.”

“Ah, electrical engineering.”

“That sounds-”

“Boring and hard,” Choji offers, “But Shikamaru is a smart ass.”

“What about you?” Shikamaru asks me. 

“Nothing,” I shouldn’t feel ashamed but I do. Even so, I tell the truth. “I never finished school so I have to get my GED.”

  
  


“Hey, nothing wrong about that. I dropped out of high school twice. Then I sat on my ass for a couple of years. We all got our struggle.” 

The joint makes it's way back to me which I refuse, deciding that I probably shouldn’t show up to the library high. My tolerance is low from not smoking in several months, a couple of drags already has me feeling calmer. 

We sit and chat for a little while longer but I eventually say goodbye as I don’t want to arrive at the library too late. I need time to figure things out if plan A falls through. Sure Shikamaru was kind enough to offer me a place to stay but it’s... not ideal. 

**4.3**

The streets have quieted down at this time. Instead of the constant sounds of people living and cars driving by there is relative silence. Only occasionally there is a car or person that passes by as I walk down the sidewalk. I eat the rest of my, (sadly) now slightly soggy sub, on the walk to the library. The weed was a good idea because just a couple drags has me enjoying this food more than I probably would have had I not. The sun has set further but it’s bright enough still. I do, however, need to fish the light hoodie I packed out of my bag since it’s getting chilly. I bite down on a strap of the bag because one hand is occupied with the sub and I need my free hand to pull the hoodie out. 

“Shit.”

Why the fuck did I pack the hoodie under everything else? I sigh upon realizing that I should probably stop walking to pull it out or else everything will fall out. 

I kneel on a patch of dried-out grass by the sidewalk and carefully pull out the hoodie in a way that won’t cause a mess. I put it on and then continue my walk.

When I reach the library I notice how empty the parking lot is. It’s probably around seven-forty so the number of people here usually begins to dwindle by this time of day. The automatic doors let me in and I feel a gush of AC that makes me even colder despite wearing a hoodie. 

Miraculously, Karin is the first person I see at the checkout desk. She’s organizing returned books onto carts behind the desk. I walk up to it. 

“Hello,” I say awkwardly. How do I begin this conversation? She’s more often the person to start talking to me. 

Her glasses that have slid to the tip of her nose from looking down remain there when she glances up at me. I notice she looks tired but I imagine she's had a long and busy workday. 

“Sasuke!” 

Another librarian in the workroom behind the desk shushes her. Karin scoffs at her coworker then grabs the rim of her glasses frames to reposition them.

“How are you~” She sing-songs. 

“Alright. Kind of. I-” Needing to mull over my choice of words I pause to think, “need to ask a favour from you but I’ll wait till you get off.”

“Just tell me now,” She leans over the desk, turns her head and cups her ear, “whisper it.” 

“I’ll just wait. But, um, also I was going to tell you that I think I’m ready to take some of the tests. I was wondering if you could help me set those up?”

“Sure no problem,” she turns to look at a clock mounted on the wall behind her, “I get off right at nine so I guess I don’t have to wait too long.” 

She bends down and disappears behind the desk when she pops back up; she's holding a thin book in her hand. 

“You should read this while you wait. I read it during my break and thought of you. I think you’d like it.” Before I can say anything she grabs my hand and places the book on my palm. 

I don’t bother arguing with her and take the book with me to the furthest, darkest, quietest corner in the library where there is a giant couch. I take a seat and open the book which, as it turns out, is a compilation of romantic era poetry. 

Time passes quickly and before I know it Karin is standing in front of me with her purse dangling off her right shoulder. 

“So? How’d you like it?”

“They were good. Very emotional writing,” I did genuinely like the book. Some of the poems lasted multiple pages. Others were short and sweet. “It’s a bit stereotypical, extremely emotional poets write about their feelings. But they do do it well.”

“Well, I think romanticism has a huge influence on that stereotype. Not all poetry is about feelings; sometimes it’s just descriptive or analytical,” She adjusts her purse strap and shifts her weight on her feet, “Walk with me to my car? Then you can ask me your favour.”

I get up from the couch and follow her through the library. I decided to ask her before we even reached the exit. It would be awkward to get to her car and ask her then if she says no. 

“So, I need a place to stay just for a bit to get some space from my roommate. I-” God why am I so uncomfortable. Asking people, people I _ know _ , for help is much harder than it should be, “was hoping I could stay with you. I don’t know that many people in the area.”

“Sure,” She says nonchalantly and waves a hand at me to dismiss my awkwardness. “My roommate won’t mind. She’s barely home as it is but I’ll text her to make sure.” 

We’re in the parking lot at this point. Karin pulls her phone out of her purse as well as her car keys and presses a button that makes a red car at the very end of the lot beep and flash. 

She uses her other hand and texts so fast that it's back in her purse seconds later. Then a buzz comes from her purse immediately after. 

“She says ok. And I have the next two days off! I’m excited.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” I say because I really do. I wasn’t sure why I was so worried, to begin with. 

“Oh my god don’t worry about it.” 

We make it to her car and I slide into the passenger seat at the same time that she gets into the driver’s seat. Her car is much cleaner and newer than Naruto’s which has been sitting in the apartment parking garage uninsured and unused since we moved here. I’ve been in nicer cars before. Rich people and such. But this isn’t rich nor is it poor it’s just average leaning on the side of impressive. The seats were black leather. Her radio panel was a touch screen. The windows were automatic. Her car smells of lavender and coffee.

“I like your car.”

“Thanks, I bought it used a year ago for a great deal. I may or may not have flirted with the guy selling it for the discount,” She gives me a sly wink then sighs, “the car I had before was a piece of shit I had since high school and it died on me but boy did I love that car.” 

She starts the engine and takes out her phone again. “Have you already eaten? I didn’t pack a lunch so I ate a stale granola bar that was in my purse, gross. I was thinking about getting some take-away. I’m going to ask Temari what she wants. Any suggestions?”

“Not really, I’m not that hungry.” But that’s a lie at this point in the day I would have already been snacking on leftovers from Naruto’s that was in the fridge or making myself some random concoction with our limited ingredients. Well. Now it’s  _ his _ limited ingredients. 

* * *

“Hey, I’m home we brought the food,” Karin says into the apartment. We had stopped by a Vietnamese place to pick up food which Karin now carries in two large paper bags

“Hey!” A shout replies from somewhere inside. 

“You can put your shoes here,” Karin opens a small closet situated on the right next to the front door. Inside is a shoe rack and winter coats. I take my shoes off and place them on an open spot. 

Karin leads the way through her apartment. After passing the small entryway I notice that there is a small kitchen on the left but there is plentiful counter space in comparison to the apartment with Naruto. Directly opposite the kitchen is a workroom with a couch, some shelves and a desk. 

Karin points to the room, “This is where you’ll sleep, it’s our den slash guest room. The couch has a pull-out bed. Just put your stuff there and then I’ll show you around.” 

“Ok,” I shrug my hoodie off and place it and the bag I’m carrying onto the couch. 

Karin walks out of the room for a second only to return rather quickly with a pillow and some blankets that she places next to my belongings. The bags of food she was carrying are gone and I presume she placed them on a counter or table. 

Then we continue the tour. In front of me, I see an open room which is practically the size of Naruto and I’s entire apartment. There is a small dining table with three chairs pushed up against a wall, then there is a full set of couches organized in a square shape facing the opposite wall where the tv is mounted inside a tv stand that has shelves on either side filled with rows of books. There’s a narrow balcony with simple glass sliding doors at the end of the room. There are simple white plastic blinds that cover them which right now is only covering half of the doors. 

  
  


I notice an entryway by the dining table. I glance down it and see three doors and one closet at the end of the short hall. 

“The bathroom is there,” Karin says while she points to one of the doors. Then she points to the closet, “The washer and dryer are in there but they barely work and are finicky so just tell me if you need anything washed alright?”

“This is a nice place.”

It is. It’s really nice. The only other friend I had such a nice place was Haku but the way they gained the funds for such a place was, well… 

“Thanks I can only afford it because Temari helps pay the rent. She’s a great roommate. I hope you figure things out with yours.”

“He’s alright. I just need space and well, our apartment is _ small _ ” I make sure to strain on the small part. 

She chuckles, “Ah, I understand. Stay as long as you like. Just, you know, clean up after yourself. Tomorrow I’ll help you out with the GED scheduling alright?”

“Sure,”

“Ok, let me change out of my work clothes and then we can eat!” She disappears behind one of the doors.

I return to my temporary room while I wait and sit on the couch. Looking around the room I notice the little details they put in it to decorate. It was girly but it was also homey. The blanket and pillow she gave me smells strongly of lavender detergent. I guess that’s her favourite scent. I hug the pillow and briefly wonder how worried Naruto is right now.

Karin reappears and calls me for dinner before I can think about it further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Karin. 
> 
> That's it. That's the note.


	5. Temari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon, Temari and a Cat

In the morning I am awake well before anyone else is. The entire night I was restless and unable to sleep that well in the new environment, despite being comfortable and safe. Unsure what to do with myself, I eventually decide to head to the living room to peak at the books. I pull a couple of books randomly from the shelf making sure to remember their spot and order just in case Karin put them there in a specific place. She is a librarian after all. Taking a seat at one of the couches I finger through the books stopping at pictures or title pages not even really bothering to read the words on the page. About an hour of this passes and by this point, I have already aimlessly browsed at least a dozen books. 

I’m observing the pictures of a cookbook when I feel an itch on my left ankle. I reach down to scratch the itch but my hand passes something unexpected. Slightly shocked by it I pull back quickly and peek down at my leg only to see a long furry tail peeking out from under the couch. 

Turns out Karin has a cat.

“Hello,” I whisper as I run my hand over the tail causing a soft meow. 

I try to reach my hand under the couch to stroke it’s back but the cat meows again, this time it sounds annoyed. The tail disappears under the couch. I assume it’s wanting to be left alone. 

“That's Kurama, Karin’s cat, he’s a little shit but he’s an adopted senior so I give him a pass.” 

I glance over to the unexpected voice, Temari is standing fully dressed to start the day. A padded black bag that looks to be a case for some sort of instrument is in her hands. She leans it delicately against the wall. 

“Ah, Good morning,” I say as politely as I can muster up.

“Good Morning. How long have you been up? Have you had breakfast? I’m going to make something quick before I head out.”

I shrug in response to the first question then say, “No I haven’t eaten yet…”

“I’ll make us something.” 

Unsure what to say or do in response I stay quiet and simply watch her go into the kitchen. I contemplate offering to help, that's what the most polite thing to do right? At the same time, I feel as if I would just be in the way so I decided to just stay on the couch awkwardly waiting for her to come back.  
Lucky Temari is back rather quickly, only being in the kitchen for about 5 minutes. She places two plates on the dining table and waves me over to join her.

On the plate there is smoked salmon that sits on a cream cheese covered toast and is drizzled with some type of dressing. At first, I’m skeptical when I see it but I never turn down a free meal and always give things a chance. I never think it to be my place to be picky. Even if I hated it I would finish the food offered to me.  
The leftover food that Naruto brings home from his job at the restaurant is decent. Of course, by the time we reheat the food (or sometimes even eating it cold) and place them on cheap mismatched dishware it loses some of its value. Regardless of that I always appreciated the free food that didn’t cost anything for Naruto to take home and left me feeling less guilty about not contributing. 

That being said the plate that is placed in front of me by Temari is far beyond just decent. This meal is fancy. At least by my standards. Who even eats smoked salmon for breakfast? It wasn’t that I never had high-quality fresh food before but it has just been a while. A long while. Temari says she decided to use the salmon they bought the other day in celebration of having a guest. Which I guess is me. 

There's an unreasonable amount of guilt I feel with every bite I take of the toast. Am I a burden? Karin was nice enough to let me stay over but now her roommate who doesn’t even know me just made me breakfast. Sometimes I feel like I’m a waste of space and resources. It’s not necessarily that I think low about myself it’s just, I suppose, I have always had to work for what I got and getting freebies when it seems unnecessary makes me uncomfortable. 

“Karin should be up pretty late; she sleeps in whenever she doesn’t work. Feel free to watch TV or something,” Temari states conversationally. 

“Ok,” I say. There’re a couple more moments of silence as we eat. When I finish I tell her, “Thank you for the food it’s very good”

“No problem.”

“Just curious what's in the bag?” I nod towards the large bag leaning against the wall.

As soon as she registers the question I see her light up with excitement. I can immediately tell it’s something of a passion for her. 

“Ah! My double bass. I teach private lessons. I usually like to bring my own instrument for demonstrations” 

Feeling encouraged by her enthusiasm and my own personal interest I ask her, “Can I see it?”

“Of course,” Temari goes to the bag and unzips it revealing the wooden bass. I move towards it to get a better look.

“It’s beautiful.” It truly is. The wood is dark, red, and glossy. The large instrument is taller than she is which somehow adds to its intrigue. 

“Thanks, I actually primarily play electric bass but I learned to play on the double bass first. My father practically forced my siblings and I all to take classical music training” Temari chuckles, “Ironically he never wanted us to be musicians.” 

I nod to signal her I’m done looking at it and Temari zips the bag closed. 

“Unfortunately for him, we all took a liking to it.” She adds. 

“How did you come to play the bass? Did you get to decide your instrument at least?”

“Yes actually. Well, sort of. I was started on the flute without much of a say but switched to the bass pretty quickly because I thought it looked cooler. My father had no arguments against it. My two brothers never switched, Gaara, the youngest, was taught the piano and Kankuro percussion.” 

“That's cool. I never learned to play anything.”

“Well that's alright being a musician is overrated,” She says jokingly, “Anyway, I should be heading out. Just leave the dishes in the dishwasher in the kitchen.” 

Temari tinkers around the apartment for a few more minutes before leaving. As soon as she’s gone I hear a meow come from behind me. There sits the cat by his empty food bowl looking disappointed. 

“She left without feeding you. You’ll have to wait for Karin to get up.”

He meows louder and knocks his bowl over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> So, just realized that I haven't uploaded a chapter in almost 2 months. Unfortunately, I got excited writing smut and fluffy stuff for future chapters and I couldn't post anything I finished since it's further in the timeline of events - I ended up procrastinating writing this part and not posting at all LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, I decided it's been too long and that I need to just post what I have at the very least. So for that reason, this chapter is very short. 
> 
> Also no art for this chapter as of today. I will eventually edit it in later when I do I will mention it in a future Chapter note to let y'all know to go back and check it out or~~ I have an Instagram now just for my fanart @fairy_blooms, I'll follow ya back <3 
> 
> \--  
> Temari has a double bass because her fan is huge and it reminds me of one. 
> 
> Kurama the grumpy old cat will probably be the fanart for this chapter when I finally get to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all doing well. :) 
> 
> Oh! Really important - I a few months ago I wrote a prequel type thing which goes to explain Sasuke's family background it's only 1k find it on my profile "The demise of the Uchiha" and read it if you want some more details.

6.1

Choosing not to watch TV, I’ve never been a huge fan of watching the nonsense that goes on during morning television, I decide to move outside onto the balcony and sit on the lone lawn chair. The morning air is crisp but dry giving me the hint that today might turn out to be a warm day. The balcony faces nothing interesting just a view of an alley and across that an apartment building matching the one I’m currently in.

Feeling bored I look at all the balconies in my view in detail and take note of how some of them are kept like miniature gardens with plants hanging off the sides while others are bare or used as storage. Karin’s balcony is used as the latter, the only place to sit on the chair I am currently on, then there is a bin of bottle recycling and a grill but nothing more.

The cat sits by the open sliding doors meowing at me as if I know how to feed it, I tune him out as he’s persistence shows that he won’t stop until he is fed.

The lack of things to distract me leads me to a seemingly random string of thoughts that end in me thinking about Naruto again. There’s a tiny speck of worry, I wonder if he will grow to learn that being without me in his space is ideal. Was my choice to leave a bad one? Was it the correct choice or was I simply pushing people away again? Though, I would say I’ve changed a little. The version of me from even just a year ago would have left without a word and not gone to Karin at all. I would have insisted on figuring it out on my own. I successfully managed to stay alive all these years mostly by myself after all. I have no doubt that I could still manage on my own somehow if need be. Instead, I accepted a friendship, sought out help from someone. I wasn’t always an avoidant person but the repeated abandonment or just general disappointment left me hostile towards that type of vulnerability. There were people whom I truly trusted, believed in, wanted to spend more time with, wanted to give everything to. I was young, still innocent. Somewhere along the way during my short time living, I learned that losing a connection was far more painful than just enduring loneliness.

There is a memory that I think about every so often, due to how young I was at the time I am unable to fully flesh out every detail but the key moments remain fresh in my mind. It was shortly after being removed from my family that I was living with an officer with his wife and kids, their names I can never recall as my time there was short. The family was welcoming and warm. One day I was taken, with the whole family, out to a park and I was lent an old bike. The couple sat on a bench nearby and chatted with family friends, every now and then glancing over to check that their children and I were all in view. I wasn’t close to the other children so I spent my time at the park alone racing around a track on. The memory of my emotions at that moment is vivid. For the first time since being moved I had felt such freedom and happiness. Perhaps due to distraction, I allowed my bike to swerve and the front wheel of the bike hit a rock causing my bike to basically buck me off. I went flying, or at least I remember feeling like I was soaring in the air. When I collided with the ground my hands, knees and chin received the worst scraping and bruising. I stood up, dusted myself off, whipped the blood from my palms onto my shorts.

My real family had never babied me when it came to injuries. I never cried when I got hurt, simply waited to be attended to by my mother who would clean the wounds and set me free again. But this time I had no real family. Unsure what to do I looked down at my bloody knees then over at the couple who had taken me in at that time. Having stood there for several seconds after falling I thought about my options and I distinctly remember making the choice to cry. I made a scene. I cried so hard that it was hard to catch a breath.

I over-analyze this moment whenever I recall this memory. It is a minor event in my life but I came to the conclusion that it was actually an extremely important event for my emotional development. At the time I don’t think I was that aware of why I chose to cry, even now I’m not really that sure. My leading theory was that I simply needed to cry and used my injuries as an excuse to cry and gain attention from what I believed to be my new family. (Later I learned this placement was temporary, as would every other home I would come across from there on) Another defining moment was when the wife came rushing to me as I cried and coddled me, reaching in her purse to give me a mint candy. The park trip had ended early due to her worry, she insisted on heading home to allow me time to rest. And despite all the much-needed attention, I had felt so uncomfortable. My mother would have never treated me like this. She would have never cut a fun day short because of a couple of minor scrapes.

I remember missing my mother so much I began believing a delusion that one day she would reappear. 

* * *

By the time Karin finally wakes up it’s around noon.

I am still lost in thought when she jostles me out of my daydreaming with a morning greeting. Her red hair is in a loose messy bun leaning toward the right side of her head as if it’s ready to unravel at any second. The cat hops onto a table and meows again but this time directed at Karin.

“Good morning buddy,” She says as she reaches to stroke his back. He meows again in response. She moves towards the kitchen and I hear her feeding the grumpy cat. He meows even louder at her when she pours the kibble into his bowl, clearly either excited to be fed or angry it took so long or both. Then I hear a door slam and the shower starts. It takes about thirty minutes for Karin to reappear finding me again on the balcony as I have not moved. She's dressed but her hair is up in a towel.

“So!” She loudly claps her hands together, “Are you hungry? I’m starving.”

I shrug, “I ate something with Temari but that was a few hours ago.”

“I can make some brunch then we can head to the university to schedule some tests.” I nod to agree.

Karin clicks on the television before going to tinker around in the kitchen. She insists I join her to help so I do without a fuss. She passes me ingredients from the fridge and gives me instructions on where to find a pan. It doesn’t take long to whip up a stir fry made of leftover rice, frozen veggies, egg and some seasonings.

We fill our plates then sit at the table. The news channel plays in low volume while we eat, neither of us pay attention to it but Karin seems to like the background noise.

"Thanks," I tell her. She glances up from her plate and smiles. 


End file.
